


The Abandoned Dinner

by ssajareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kristy and Will don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssajareau/pseuds/ssajareau
Summary: Set after the events of 15x05. JJ takes Matt home where the two soon admit that there's more between them than they orginally thought.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Matt Simmons
Kudos: 2





	The Abandoned Dinner

It had been a few hours after the case, which resulted in both Matt and Luke both being kidnapped by a previous unsub they arrested before they joined the BAU. The team didn’t see it coming and when they found the two agents missing and taken from their cars after being ambushed they knew they only had a few hours to find them before it turned into a recovery mission. Luckily they were able to save Matt and Luke in time and that it was all over. 

JJ had taken Matt home, not wanting to leave him alone inside his apartment after the torment he went through. The two enter his apartment, JJ dropping his things she carried for him onto the couch as she heads into the kitchen with the takeout they got on their way back, grabbing some plates and two wine glasses for her and Matt. 

“You know you don’t have to stay with me.” Matt told her, watching as JJ pours the wine into the glasses as she gets food out. “I’ll be fine on my own, you should go home and get some rest.” 

“It’s fine and besides I don’t want to leave you alone, especially with those injuries you have.” JJ admitted, seeing him linger around his living room, standing there as they look at each other. “Look, I’ll get the food ready, why don’t you go take a shower and change and maybe after we eat I’ll go home”. 

Matt would nod as he leaves the room and heads to take a shower and changes whilst JJ continues to lay out the food. Thirty minutes later, Matt reappears in a fresh set of clothes and goes to help JJ out. 

“You know you really scared me today.” JJ confessed. “Just the thought of you in danger, someone hurting you, terrified me. More than when you got shot during that case in California.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked quietly. He had known JJ for a while even before they teamed up for the Barbados case and had never seen her be scared or even admit that she was. 

“I don’t know, I guess the first time I was scared was when you were shot during the case in California. So many things were going through my head that day from Emily telling me and Rossi to get you as you needed backup to hearing you were shot. You had just joined the team and I thought I was going to lose. And then today, god Matt you scared me so much. I thought I was going to lose for you good and then when we saved you, I was so relieved you were okay.” JJ admitted, as Matt walks over and embraces her as she buries her head into his chest. 

“When Grace shot you, I was so scared too.” Matt suddenly admitted, prompting JJ to lift her head up and look up at him. “When you were shot and we saw you bleeding out, I wished I had gotten to you sooner. Seeing you hooked up to all those machines and the doctors working on you, I was so scared I was going to lose you and I should’ve gone with you to confront Grace and Lynch instead of you going by yourself. God, I was so determined to find Grace and Lynch and take them down myself for what they did you but in that moment when you woke up I was so relieved that you made it through and I just stayed with you as I didn’t want you to be alone” 

“What happened wasn’t your fault. You didn't know that I would get shot and in the end I was okay. Sure we still need to find Lynch but we’ll find him, I promise.” JJ reminded him, still looking up at him. “Besides I never thanked you for staying with me after I woke up.” The two then let a chuckle as they smile at each other. 

“You don’t need to thank me, especially as you’re already staying with me which I’ll take as a thank you.” Matt tells as the two burst into laughter again and look at each other, Matt still holding JJ close as they do. 

Their laughter turns into silence, as they gaze into each other’s eyes. They blink and in the next moment they’re kissing. Matt’s hands around her waist, JJ’s hands cupping his face as they pull each other close, continuing to kiss and both not letting go, just enjoying this moment. Abandoning their now forgotten dinner, all that mattered was this kiss as they pulled each other closer and relished this moment together, the feeling of his hands wrapped around her waist and her hands moving through his hair. There were no regrets, nothing as they forget everything around them and enjoy this sweet moment. 

They slowly pull away, the two softly looking at each other. Matt notices how blue JJ’s eyes are as he gently tucks her blonde hair behind her ear. JJ looks down, clearing her throat as she looks back up at Matt. 

“I’m sorry, I should go.” JJ whispers, pulling away from Matt’s embrace as she goes to grab her things but stops in her tracks when he calls for her. 

“JJ, wait.” Matt pauses as he approaches her, grabbing her hands and holding them. “I love you. I always have from the moment we met, I just didn’t know how to tell you and I thought maybe you didn’t feel the same way.” looking at her, worried what she might say or do. 

She looks at him hesitating for a moment as she takes it all in, not knowing what to say or do. 

“I - I love you too” JJ confesses, letting out a small laugh as she softly smiles at him. “I’ve always loved you and I never stopped. I’ve had feelings for you for ages and I never knew how to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same way.” she then pulls him closer to her, still holding his hands. 

The two smile at each other, letting out a small laugh as they look at each other. Both are so happy and relieved over their confessions but are quiet, as neither know what to say about what they’ve said until JJ finally breaks the silence and says something.

“So what does this mean for us?” she asks, wondering what happens next for them. 

“Well I could ask you on a date?” Matt tells her, pausing as he pulls her close, moving his hands to her waist as he smiles at her. “But we do also have an abandoned dinner on the table.” 

“Are you suggesting that we have our first date now, Simmons?” JJ asks, smiling over what he had suggested. 

“Why yes I am, Jareau.” he lets a small laugh, prompting JJ to laugh too. “Unless of course you don’t want to?” Matt’s smile disappeared, worried about what she might say. 

“No, I would love to.” The blonde tells him, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck as she sees the smile on his face reappearing and they let out another small laugh. 

The two pull into another quick kiss, holding each other close as they do. They pull away and hold hands as they smile at each other and walk over to the table and start to eat the abandoned dinner they had previously forgotten about and have their first date together. 


End file.
